When Messer & Scofield Meets
by NothatRose
Summary: See how a friendship turns into romance between Lucy Messer and Micheal Scofield Jr. Let's journey with them through 29 years of their life.
1. Are We Having Chicken Tonight?

**Author's Note** : Hey Everyone! As you know I have an addiction for DaLinds. You should also know that I am crazy over Micheal Scofield and Sara Tancredi (MiSa) of Prison Break. So when both couples was blessed with a child each, a daughter to DaLinds and a son to MiSa, I decided to make an ff for Lucy and Micheal Junior (Mikey and later, Mike). Don't worry, I have also included their parents and other characters (related to respective series) to give it a more familiar feel. I hope you'll like it. **unlikelyRLshipper**? Thank you so much for everything.

**Summary** : Lucy Messer and Micheal Scofield Jr, have been friends since they were 4 and 5 years old. This ff journeys through their relationship from childhood to adulthood. They will age four years at every chapter. Let's see how friendship blossoms into a romance, shall we?

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything of CSI NY and Prison Break. But they seem to own my heart and sanity.

* * *

**Age 4 & 5 – Are We Having Chicken Tonight?**

Michael "Letmeout" Scofield Jr aka Mikey, a highly intelligent Lego bricks Stuktual Enginear (as he called himself), was dead bored having been confined to his room for taking apart his Mom's handphone. His idea of bugging the phone was to squash an innocent beetle into the battery compartment and then finding the messy result, he dismantled the whole phone to clean and disinfect it with Sara's nail polish remover.

He needed to break out. Placing his ear on the door he heard the whirl of the vacuum cleaner. He opened his bedroom window and squeezed his five year old frame onto the ledge and slid down the tree. He would have hidden in the tree house but his father had not fix the roof to it. His shoe dropped off onto the bush and his shirt ripped causing him to "swear" only a five a year-old know how "Digimon Blasters!" .

Sara had caught the light sensor out of the corner of her eye. After what she and Michael been through, they decided that fixing their home with security sensors are very important. Hence, she knew the moment her son opened his bedroom window. Thankfully, Mikey does not know about the measures, yet. She followed her son's voice and antics and knew that he'll be hiding next door at the Messer's. Dominic and Serena Messer is a kind old couple who has two married boys. They adore Mikey and treated him like their own grandson. They only have granddaughters. Sara picked up the phone and gave their home a call.

"Hello."

"Hi, Serena, it's Sara."

"Yes my Dear. How may I help you?"

"We have a runaway…again." Sara giggled

"Really? Good! I just baked a bunch of cookies and I had hoped that Mikey would come over." She responded as she peeked out of her window.

"Do you see him? I saw him going round the back."

"Don't worry. I see him. He's under the pool table on the back porch. And he's found a friend."

"What do you mean?"

"My granddaughter is here. Danny and Lindsay are at a conference, so she'll be here till Friday"

"Lucy is here? Great!"

"I know. Why do you think I'm baking a whole bunch of cookies?"

"Serena.? Would you…"

"Don't worry Dear, I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thank you. Shall I give him half hour before I pretend to look for him?"

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye"

Mikey had ran into the Messer's compound and sneaked under their son Danny's pool table. He was surprised to bumped into Lucy "Lil Montana" Messer, a pretty brown eyed four year old chubby cutie, who was also under the table. Actually, she was stuck there. Really stuck because in trying to lift the chocolate fingerprints (hers) off the table, she managed to use too much of the big roll of scotch tape and now its all over her chubby hands, brown curly hair, nose and chin. Blue stains were around her mouth and they were opened from the shock of having someone found her. She was in hiding too.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Hi Mickey! Help me? I'm shtuck. I've got M&Ms. I ate all the blue ones. Nonna baking cookies do you know? Chocolate with M&M but I took all the blue ones. You want yewwow or gween?"

"I'll help you Lucy. And it's Mikey, by the way." He then helped to pick tapes off her.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. Stay still."

"Ok. How come you're here?"

"Hiding."

"Me too. I don't wanna Nonna find me. I got chocolate on table and I wanna be like Mama and Daddy. They use sticky tape to pick things. Ouch! That hurt!"

"Sorry. Why do you have sticky tape in your hair?"

"It was on my hands then my head got itchy and I wanted to scratch. Then my nose itch. Then my…"

"Ok. Right. I got it."

"You want the gween one?" Lucy took a green coated chocolate and offered it to her friend.

"Why is it wet?"

"I like the "M"!"

"So you licked it off?!?!?"

"Yeah!"

"Ewwwww"

"Yewwow?" and she handed him one which was also wet. Mikey took the bag from her.

"They are all wet Lucy."

"I really like the "M"!"

"Eewwwww"! Never mind. Here take it back," he handed Lucy her bag of wet chocolates.

"Why are you hiding Mikey?"

"I was bored. My Mom asked me to stay in my room."

"Why?"

"I broke her phone."

"Oh! Uncle Adam can fix that! Mama too and Daddy and Aunty Stella and Uncle Mac and Uncle Sheldon and ...and Grandpa Sid..Oh! No no no, he work with dead people .. hhmmm...and Uncle Flack…..and…."

"Just how many uncles do you have?"

"Uh…in Montana…1…2…3. At the lab….1…2..3..4...lots!"

"Ok..I got them off your hair. Why are you scratching your face?"

"Because they itch, that's why! My back itches too!" She turned sideways "Help me scratch Mikey? Please?"

"Alright ….. Hey! What's the red dots on your face?"

"Where?" she automatically crossed her eyes to trying to see.

"You can't do that silly!" he laughed. Then he picked her finger and placed it on her face.

"Your hands are covered in red dots too!"

"But I didn't have any red M&M!"

Mikey looked closely at her and his eyes opened wide before he shouted, "MOM!!!!!!!"

He scrambled out from under the table and kept shouting for his mother. Lucy followed him and pulled his shirt as he tried to run towards his house.

"MOM!!! MOM!!!"

"MOM!!! MOM!!!" Lucy bellowed after him.

"What are you doing?!?!?" he turned and asked.

"Helping you call your mom. You helped me with the sticky tape and the hiding and …."

"MOM!!!""

"MOM!!!"

Both Sara and Serena ran out of their respective homes to see what was going on.

"Mikey??!? What's wrong?" As she caught hold of him and Lucy. "Lucy what's wrong?"

"I don't know. He shout, so I help!" still holding on tight to Mikey's shirt.

"Mikey what…?"

"Mom… Chicken pox!" pointing his finger at Lucy.

"Chicken!?!? You mean like Grandpa's house in Montana? Where? Where?" looking around while holding on to Mikey's shirt with one hand and scratching her head with her other.

Sara looked at him closely and then at Lucy. She could not help but laugh at the little cutie.

"Sweetheart, Baby, let me carry you." She took her little hands and prevented her from scratching her face. Quickly picking the little girl up, she carried her towards the Scofield home.

"Serena, I'll see to her ok?"

"Yes, yes. I'll just turn off the oven and come right over." The older woman wiped her hands on her apron and rushed back towards her door.

Sara, placed Lucy on a chair and took a closer look at the four year old.

"I'm going to check your back, stomach and legs and take your temperature ok, Sweetie?"

"Ok. Mama said to be careful of people when they touch you. My Daddy a policeman and Mama a police uh…person and they said there's many bad people and .."

"Its ok Lucy. My Mom is a doctor. She will not hurt you." Mikey told her.

"Wow!" the little girl's eyes widen when she saw Sara opened her medical bag. "You have lots and lots of doctor toys!"

"Toys!?!?" Mikey chuckled ."Wait till you see the needle!"

"EEEkkk!" Lucy was ready to jump off the chair.

"Shh..Mikey don't scare her. Ok Honey?" Turning to look back at Lucy and took her chubby cheeks in her hand, "Don't worry. No needles ok? I promise."

"Ok." She said in a small voice while looking at Mikey. The boy smiled and said "No needles."

"Right ready Lucy? Or would you like to wait for your Nonna?"

She nodded. "It's ok."

"Right, I need to lift your shirt a bit alright?" Turning to her son, "Mikey Honey, could you close your eyes or turn around please."

He covered his eyes and he turned around.

Sara did a quick examine and just as she finished checking the little girl's leg, Serena walked into the kitchen.

"Sara, what it is?"

"Our little girl has chicken pox, that's all. She has no temperature yet but it may come on tonight."

"We're having chicken tonight?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"No, Sweetheart. You are having chicken pox. That is why you're feeling itchy and have all these red dots."

"Mikey..?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry he had his last year. That's why he freaked out" Sara pulled her son close. "Don't worry Honey, you only get it once."

"I'll call Danny."

"If you like we can take her to my clinic and I could prescribe some medicine and calamine lotion."

"That's so good of you Sara. Thank you"

"You're welcome. What say, you get her changed and I'll meet you outside?"

"But I want to play with Mikey." Pouted Lucy.

"Later Lucy. Let's get you clean up first." Her grandmother carried her home.

"Yeah Lucy. We can play "Connect the Dots" when you get back from the clinic!" Michael poked his head out the door.

"Really!?!?!?" the excited girl squealed with delight.

"Michael Scofield Junior don't you dare lay a pen on Lucy!"

"Awww Mom! Dad did it when I had the chicken pox. It was fun!"

END OF PART 1

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter. A review would be nice too. The next one we will see them at age 8 & 9 and Lucy has something to show Mikey.


	2. She Is Going To Italy

**Age 8 & 9 – She Is Going To Italy  
**  
"MIKEYYYY!!!!!" Lucy shouted from the open window of the Messer's SUV even before Danny turned into his parent's driveway. The eager eight year old strained against the confines of her seat belt but still managed to shout out her friend's name out loud.

"MMIIIKKEEEEEYYYYYY!!!"

"Lucy, honey, I think your granddad in Montana can hear you." Lindsay Messer sigh. As soon as her father parked their vehicle, she quickly undid her seat belt and scrambled out.

"Mikey!! I've got something to show you!" She shouted and trying to undo her jacket's zipper at the same time.

"Whoa!" Danny Messer stuck his head out of the window, "Hold on there young lady! What are doing stripping…."

"Relax Daddy. I'm just gonna show Mikey my present." Rolling her eyes and turning to run across to the Scofield's lawn. Calling out her friend's name again.

"She's gonna make me deaf with all that shouting."

"Relax Messer, she takes after you" his wife quipped.

"Don't you Messer me Montana. See this ring?" He lifted her hand. "You're a Messer too"

"I know Cowboy and I've never regretted being one," capturing her husband's head and pulling in for a kiss. Soon she was getting a moan out of him before he pulled away panting.

"Let's stop before I'm not fit to be seen by my parents and neighbours." Tugging one of her curls, "I love you, you know that?"

"Same old, same old" she smiled back "Let's go meet your parents then we go make out in the basement!"

"Montana!"

X

"Mikey! Mikey! Mikey!"

Hearing his name being called, Mikey stopped from throwing the basketball in is hand and was quickly snatched by Michael Sr.

"Dad!"

"And Michael Scofield scores!!!!" his father ran around him in circles, arms raised high.

"This is the part where I'll tell Mom and she won't make you pancakes!"

"And this is the part where I'll tell your Mom how got you distracted by a girl!"

"That's low Dad."

"Truce?"

"Right." They shook hands and turned towards the approaching Lucy.

"Hello Mr Scofield. Hi Mikey" She smiled adoringly at her friend.

"Hello Lucy." Hiding his smile when he notice that the little girl's attention was all on his son. He made a mental note to tell Sara.

"Hi Lucy."

"I've got something to show you," and she dug into her shirt and took out a dog tag that was attached to her chain around her neck.

"What's that?" Mikey moved closer.

"My birthday present from Daddy. See its says "Happy 8 Love Dad" and Mama got me these." She flicked her hair back and showed off her newly pierced ears studded with little dangling spiders.

"Cool!" The nine year old grinned. "Ah, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday." He wished her shyly.

"Thank you. But it was yesterday."

"I know. I made you a something." He gave her a wide smile.

"Really!?!?!"

"Yeah. I go get it." He ran off to his room while Lucy waited with his father.

"You want to wait inside? Sara is in making pasta for dinner."

"No thanks Mr Scofield. I have not seen Nonna and Nonno yet. Can I wait by the steps?"

"Sure, I think I hear Mikey coming down the stairs. Tell your Dad I say hi."

"Ok."

Michael wiggled his eyebrows while passing his son at the door which earned him a poke in his side. Feigning hurt, he slowly limped into the house. Once behind closed door he quickly rushed to the kitchen to drag a surprised Sara to crouch under the window to peek at their son.

"What…!?!?" She asked but Michael placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh…our son made Lucy a gift!" He whispered while pointing outside.

"Awwww that's so sweet!" Sara squeaked in excitement.

Upon seeing what their son made for his friend, Michael beamed.

"That's my son. He got this from me."

"Uh-huh….which reminds me. You owe me an ashtray Scofield."

"But you don't smoke." He turned to look at his wife.

"That's not the point. Its how you make it is what I'm interested in..." she whispered into his ear as she slid her hand down his stomach..

"Ah… I don't have any …uh…uh…clay?"

"No problem. I've got dough for the pasta ready on the kitchen counter." She gently bit his earlobe.

"Is that your plan for us having pasta today?" At her nodding. "I love your planning Mrs Scofield!"

"I learned from the best. So shut up and let's go make.."

"A bun in the oven?"

"I love it when you talk dirty!" she growled.

X

Mikey, slowly sat next to Lucy on the steps. He took a deep breath and handed her an envelope with her name written across in large cursive letters.

"Here."

"What is it?"

"Open it." He began to massage his right palm with his left thumb, a nervous trait he picked up from his father.

Lucy looked at the envelope and smiled at her name before taking the card out. She gasped at the letters that made out her birthday greeting. It was made up from tiny alphabet macaroni that was neatly glued on to a pink card. Turning to look at him with eyes wide, she gasped, "This is beautiful Mikey!"

"See what's inside." He urged softly.

Opening the card, a white origami crane popped out in the middle. It was glued to the card to make it look like its resting on petals of roses made from a deeper shade of pink paper. "To Lucy" was written in cursive silver blue pen on one side of the card and "From Mikey" in the same hand writing on the other side.

"Like it?" He asked.

"I love it Mikey. Thank you." She then gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." He answered shyly.

Hearing her father's voice calling for her, she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and ran towards her grandparents' home.

Mikey sat on the steps a bit longer and couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

X

At the Messer's home, Danny saw the card in his daughter's hand.

"What's that Lucy?"

"A gift from Mikey." She opened the card and showed him the white origami crane. "Isn't it special Daddy? See he even made Happy Birthday in macaroni. And the rose petals and the silver blue ink…it is beautiful isn't it Daddy? Right Daddy?"

Danny took the card but couldn't speak. He just nodded.

"It is beautiful Sweetheart," Lindsay answered coming to put her arms around her dumbstruck husband, plucked the card from his fingers and returning the card to her daughter.

"I want to show it to Nonna!" She ran to the kitchen calling for her grandmother.

"She is definitely going to a convent school, Montana. In Italy."

"Danny, why don't you just lock her up in Mac's office? Her godfather will guard her 24/7."

"Hmmm…"

"Messer, if you are even considering THAT, let me tell you of your chances in trying for a boy Messer."

"Awwww …..Montana you cannot mean that?!?!?!?"

END OF PART 2


	3. Show Me Your Moves

**Author's Note **: Hey,.. allow me to apologise for not thanking everyone that has reviewed and read my fist chapter, in my second post. Its my first time posting multi-chapters and I missed a step. (hehehe!) Thank you Everyone!** unlikelyRLshipper**? Thank you. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. To make it more enlightening for those who are not into Prison Break, here are some MiSa facts :

1. Micheal Scofield went to prison to break his brother, Lincoln out.

2. Sara Tancredi was the doctor who he fell in love with.

3. In prison Micheal made Sara an origami rose for her birthday and later an ashtray. The origami crane is a message carrier.

4. LJ is Lincoln's son.

5. Micheal once lied (he used to always lie) to Sara that his forehead injury was due to an elbow during a basketball game.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own either CSI NY or Prison Break.

**Summary** : This time Lucy and Michael are 12 & 13, respectively, and they are playing in his backyard.

* * *

**Age 12 & 13 – Show Me Your Move  
**  
Mikey and Lucy were in his backyard. Lucy was showing her childhood friend a defense move that her Uncle Flack taught her. Soon she had Mikey lying on his stomach and she was sitting on him.

"Get off me!!"

"Hah-ha! See I told you I've got the best moves!" She tapped his cheek.

"Yeah! Yeah! Get your knee off my shoulders…. please?" wriggling his body to get her off his back.

"Ok. Sorry. You ok?"

"Yeah." He dusted the front of his shirt.

"I've shown you mine, so what's your best move?"

"I don't have one."

"What??!?! " Lucy gasped. "What happens if a guy wanna beat you up?"

"For what?"

"Coz he finds you pretty? I don't know! Just what if!"

"Talk a way out of it."

"You're kidding me...what about a girl?"

"I wouldn't hurt a girl. And why would a girl wanna beat me up?"

"What if I'm that girl? What are you gonna do?" She stood with her arms across her chest and feet apart, just like she had seen her Daddy does it.

"You want to beat me up?" Mikey sounded surprised.

"No, but if you keep evading my questions I just might!......ok..if I do?"

"You're Dad's gonna kill me, if you don't first."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a move that won't hurt you but it might really make you paralyze for a few minutes, maybe. I don't know. I've never tried it on before." He shrugged.

"Really? Show me."

"Sure?"

"Promise you won't hate me." He took a step nearer to his friend.

"Promise."

He put his hands on her shoulders, took another step closer to her, tilted his head and kissed her.

Then he heard an "Oof!" and a wince and felt his butt hit the grass. Holding a hand to cover his left eye, he saw Lucy storming off with his right.

"She promised," he whispered.

Picking himself up, he made his way to the fridge to get an ice pack. His twenty-nine year old cousin LJ was busy typing into his laptop at the kitchen counter. He did a double take when he saw his little cousin's eye.

"Cuz! What happened to you?" he sauntered over to Mikey to inspect his eye.

"Nothing," came a whispered reply.

"Right. You wanna tell me that you got hit by a basketball?"

"Will you tell Mom that, if she ask?"

"She's a doctor Mikey. She can tell the difference between being hit by a ball and a fist. Ask your Dad, he lived to tell the tale," he chuckled. "Come here. I better put an ice pack on it"

"Ok" Michael sat himself on the stool and tilted his head at his cousin, "LJ?"

"What?"

"Is it wrong to kiss a girl?"

"You got hit by a girl?!?!?!?" He started laughing.

"It's Lucy. She insisted that I showed a move to stop a girl from beating me up.."

"Why would a girl want to beat you up?" LJ tossed his long shaggy hair off his eyes with a shake of his head and stood with his arms around his broad chest while leaning back against the kitchen counter, legs crossed.

"Long story…anyway…. I showed her by kissing her…I saw on tv once how this guy told his friend that the only way to shut his girl up was to kiss her…so, I thought it could just work….What was I thinking huh?"

"Now you know. Are you sorry that you did it?" Taking the ice from Michael's hand and turned it over and replaced it over his eye.

"I'm sorry I got her mad. I didn't mean it. You think she hates me now?" He said sadly.

"She's your friend since you guys were like what…Three? Four?..Maybe she's just shocked. Didn't you tell me that her parents are both cops? She's a girl. That should make her parents more protective."

"What am I gonna do LJ?"

"Saying you're sorry might help."

"I don't think, she want to see me now….maybe ever."

"Ok…maybe not right now. Let her cool a little. How about some dinner for us?"

"We are not having pancakes are we?"

"Give me some credit Cuz. Traveling all over has taught me a lot about food."

"I thought you photographers take pictures?"

"A photographer needs to eat Genius! SO, we fix something ..Mexican? Italian? Greek or…?"

"LJ? Can we have pizza? Lucy loves them…."

"Lucy loves them? So…..?"

X

An hour later, Mikey, crossed over to his neighbour's door and waited restlessly for it to open. Lindsay Messer opened the door and her smile turned into shocked when she saw the boy's black eye.

"Mikey! What happened to you?" she opened the door wider and held his face in her hands to inspect his swollen eye.

"Nothing Mrs Messer," he smiled "just a little accident that's all."

"Ooookayyy," Lindsay smiled back, "but your Mom knows about the little accident?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She nodded and glanced down to the food container in his hand.

"Do you want to see Lucy?"

"Uhhh..er…yyy..No. It's okay. But could you give her this for me?" He handed her the container.

"No problem. You sure you don't want to come in and give it yourself?"

"Yes. I better go. Thank you Mrs Messer. Night"

"Night Mikey"

Lindsay Messer closed the door and brought the food container to her daughter who was having dinner with her Dad and grandparents.

"Lucy? Michael asked me to give you this," as she handed the package to her unusually quiet daughter. "Do you know anything about his shiner?"

Lucy cast her eyes down towards her plate and shook her head. Danny and Lindsay exchanged looks but kept quiet.

"Ok, why don't you open the package then?" Lindsay urged her.

Lucy pushed her chair slightly away from the table and placed the still warm container on her lap and opened it. Her shoulders drooped when she saw the content. Lifting her eyes to her Mom, a tear slipped past her eyes. She placed the container on the table before mumbling an excuse and ran to her room.

Danny took the container and checked the content. He found a small cheese and pepperoni pizza. Lucy's favourite. But the pepperoni was arranged to spell out, "I'M SORRY".

"Montana?"

"I'll go talk to her."

X

The next morning, the doorbell to the Scofield's front door rang. Sara got up and opened it to find Lucy standing there.

"Morning Mrs Scofield," she smiled.

"Morning Lucy Sweetheart. Would you like to see Mikey?"

"Yes please. But I want to say sorry to you first." At which Sara kindly look at her.

"Lucy.."

"I'm sorry I hurt Mikey," as her lips started to tremble. "I didn't mean ..."

Sara left the door slightly ajar and pulled the girl into her embrace. "Hey, I know, he told me all about it. And he is sorry too. He is so afraid that you don't want to be his friend anymore."

"He will always be my friend Mrs Scofield."

"Right," Sara wiped the tear that felt on the girl's cheek. "Now, would you like to join us for breakfast? We're having pancakes. Mikey is the chef today," she giggled.

"I can't. We're going home soon. Daddy's working night today. But I need to see Mikey for a minute."

"Sure, come on."

As they entered the kitchen, Michael, LJ and Lincoln ware banging on the table chanting "Food! Food! We want food!"

"Ahem! Gentlemen!" Sara cleared her throat.

"Lucy!" Michael called out, "Come join us!"

"Er,,,No thank your Mr Scofield." She peeked at Mikey, who had his back to her.

"Guys! I need help outside." Standing behind Lucy, she held on to the girl's shoulder but tilted her head signaling for the adults to follow.

"But I'm hungry!" Lincoln whined, which earned him a kick from both his son and brother under the table. Glancing at both his side, "What?"

"We need to fix the , the .. that thing. Now Linc?" Michael raised his eyebrow and tilted his head towards Lucy and Mikey.

"Oh! Right!" They all left the kitchen. Except Mikey, who was about to move from behind the stove, Sara told him to stay.

"Sweetheart? Make Lucy a set ok, she's going home soon." And she winked at her son. Kissing the girl's cheek. "Safe journey ok? I'll see you soon?"

"Yes Mrs Scofield. Thank you."

Left alone, Lucy made her way to stand beside her friend.

"What are you making?"

"Alphabet pancakes."

"Can I help?"

"Sure," he handed her the squirt bottle that contained the pancake batter, "Here. Careful the pan is hot."

Taking the bottle from him, she slowly squeezed the batter onto the pan. She didn't stop until she has finished spelling out, "I'M SORRY TOO" .

Mikey turned towards her, "Still friends?"

"Forever Mikey."

END OF PART 3

* * *

Please tell me if you enjoyed that. The next chapter is of them slightly older and having fun in Montana. Interested?


	4. Raging Hormones

**Author's Note** : Hey,... **Laura**? If I'm successful with this chapter, I hope you'll try to keep it down or your housemate might just run out of the house tearing his hair! To everyone, who has read, reviewed and still following this ff, I thank you all. Btw, for next chapter I have tried my best to edit it to fit the "T" ranking. I hope I don't offend anyone. Happy reading!

MiSa facts :

1. Sara Tancredi favors the word "Right" to "Yes". So you'll see a lot of that from the Scofield clan.

2. Micheal Scofield is a genius. Hot, sexy and drool-worthy genius.

3. Scofield Sr, did jumped off a bike. Nice camera shot. *wink*

**Disclaimer** : With all the hot characters in CSI NY and Prison Break, I think I know the reason I don't own them. (MUahahahh!)

**Summary **: Teenagers in Montana. Hormones running high. What do you think will happen?

* * *

**Age 17 & 18 – Raging Hormones  
**  
Mikey groaned.

"Come on. Don't look like that. It's going to be your first time! You should be excited."

"I don't believe I let you talked me into this!" Mikey turned and glared at his childhood friend.

"You can thank me later." Lucy winked and pushed him between his shoulders. "Now move your butt and get yourself through that door."

"What if she doesn't like me? What if she won't…." He stalled again.

"Don't be silly. She's easy and gentle." Placing her small hands on the back of his waist, she pushed him again.

"You make her sound like.." He dug his heel in the ground.

"Move!" She stood on tiptoe and ordered in his ear.

Mikey took a deep breathe and opened the big door. As soon as they stood at the entrance, all eyes turned to look at them which made him absolutely nervous. Her small hands that were prodding him forward were quite insistent. Some eyes still followed them as they walked along the corridor while others lose interest and got back to what they were doing before.

"Don't mind them. Just walk towards that room back there."

"I…" He stopped.

"Chicken Scofield?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised and eyebrow.

"No of course not but…"

"Look. I brought you in here coz I thought you wanted to have a little more ..er...privacy? Away from anyone's eyes." She shrugged and added, "Unless, you want to do it in the open?"

"NO!!!"

"Ok. Well here she is. A beauty isn't she? Look at her beautiful big brown eyes."

"I ..uhhhh …I…." He stammered.

"Let me introduce you two, maybe that'll make it easier for you." Lucy took his hand and made him take a step forward.

"You've got to be kidding Messer!" He pulled his hand back.

"Mikey, allow me to introduce to you Miss Maisy."

"Hey." He slapped his hand on his forehead. "Oh Man! …I don't believe I just said that!"

"Miss Maisy, meet Michael Scofield Jr. Mikey if you prefer." Lucy made the introduction with a smile.

"Mmmooooooooo…"

"Yeah, I know, he is cute ain't he?" She giggled.

"Messssserrr"

"Ok. You sit right here and we can…" Pushing him on to a stool and patting his shoulders.

"Whoa! It's huge!"

"Yeah. Just think of big boobs and you wanna…"

"Lucy! That's totally gross!" He turned to give her an incredulous look. "This is a cow we're talking about!"

"Well, technically they are boobs and you need to squeeze the milk out of them."

"Can't I just get milk from a bottle?" He whined.

"And where does milk come from Oh Great One?" Rolling her eyes.

"Right! Fine! Where do I squeeze?" He scrunched his face and turned towards the cow's udder.

"Relax Mikey. The worse thing that can happen is you get a kick out of it. "It" as in Miss Maisy."

Mikey wondered if Mr Messer would forgive him, if he were to elbow his daughter who was laughing at his expanse.

***

Mikey groaned again.

They were on his bed in the guest room in Grant Monroe's home where he had been sleeping for the past three nights alone. His shirt had been discarded and left hanging on the chair. He could feel Lucy's small hands on his skin. The pleasure of having her fingers on him was absolutely heavenly.

"Lower…yes…. Lower." He moaned.

"Here?" She whsipered.

"Oh yeeeeyeah…." He sighed.

"Let me move lower." She slid lower to rest on the back of his thighs. "Better?"

"Oh yeah! Better than better…really better. You country girls are….OUCH!"

"Half country and half city. City Boy!"

"Right." He turned his head slightly and grinned before he added, "I just wanna say your riding skills are impressive Miss Messer."

"Thank you. Practice makes perfect." Lucy lowered herself and hissed her response in his ear and dug her fingers deeper into his waist.

"OOOhhhhhh…. THAT is SSSooooo so so goooooood!"

"You better keep it down or my Granddaddy gonna come in here with a shotgun!" She lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Wiseass! Serve you right for falling off your horse!"

"You didn't tell me how to stop him!"

"Oh Duh! And I supposed that's the way you get off a bike too? By the way it was a 'her'."

"Now Lucy, be nice or I'll tell your Mama how you fail to take care of me…OWw! OOww!..ok..ok..ok..ok…Lucy ..stop!..stop!" Mikey wriggled to escape her fingers.

"That'll teach you to mess around with a Messer! Now be quiet while I apply this ointment on you."

She poured some of the ointment on his back and began to work his stiff muscle again.

"EEwwwww.. It smells…yuck!" Mikey buried his face in the pillow.

"Believe me it smells better than that thing you stepped on the first day here. Will make you feel better too."

"Ok." He relented. "Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now just relax and let me rub this on your back."

She rubbed his back quietly till she felt his body slack into almost slumber. Looking closely at his face, she placed a small kiss to his temple. Seeing a small smile on his lips, she leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

"Mikey?"

"Hmmm..?"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?"

"Kay.."

"Sleep well Mikey Baby. I'll wake you up tomorrow and we can go down to the creek for some skinny dipping!"

His eyes opened wide and saw her holding back her giggles. She managed to make it out of his room just before she heard his pillow hit the closed door.

***

Mikey groaned again….and again.

He saw stars. Not surprising as he was lying on his back in the middle of a wheat field under the Montana night sky. Not the celestial kind of stars, more of the heavenly kind in fact. There was a weight on his chest. He was feeling lightheaded and warm, too. The twinkling sensation could also be felt right to where his pants seemed a little too tight.

The voice that was usually sweet was now near growling as she moaned, "Mike" in his ear.

"Mike?" he tried to control his voice from going higher after hearing her called him that name for the first time, "What happened to Mikey?"

"Mikey grew up," whispered Lucy and smirking while nipping his neck as her hand started to slide down his chest and boldly down the front of his jeans, "Know what I mean, Big Boy?"

He grabbed her hair and pulled her for another kiss. His hand rode up the back of her shirt while hers started to slip into his waistband. A shiver ran down his back and he pulled himself back.

"Lucy, we have to stop" he pleaded, panting.

"Why?"

"I want you to be really sure before we really do this." Sensing her stiffness, "No, come here." Taking her face between his palms, he kissed her softly on her lips, "I want you. Believe me, I do, but I don't want to rush you."

Toying with the buttons of his shirt that she had undone minutes before, Lucy laid her head on his bare chest.

"Lucy?" He caressed the back of her head.

"I thought we've had a great time this past few weeks and I thought that… I just want.."

"I know. I want it to be perfect too." He moved so that he was half lying on her and had his hands in her hair. "I'm just afraid that come morning, you might regret about giving yourself to me and things might change between us." His left hand had left her hair to linger on her lips.

"But I care so much for you." Lucy kissed his finger and reached up to trace his jaw.

"Me too Lucy. Look," he took her hand that was on his jaw, and held on it tight. "I'm going away for Miami soon and you'll be going for your university next year. I want you to know that I'll always have you here." He took her hand to hold it over his heart, "And you'll always be my friend or….. even more, one day".

"I don't think I can bear you not being my friend. But.." she started crying.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Wiping her tears with his thumb.

"What. What if we meet other people? I don't want to betray…"

"Shhh….That is something we both can't avoid. But if our destiny is to be together, we'll be together one day, eventually."

"Well, my Dad screwed up really bad but his destiny still led him to Mama."

"Same as my Mom and Dad, even "death" couldn't keep them apart".

"So you're saying you planning to ..er…do it anytime soon with some other girls?"

"They have been beating down the door…Ouch!" He laughed and kissed her till they were both panting.

"Lucy," placing gentle kisses on her eyes and nose, "It's my greatest wish for my first time to be with you. Stop laughing!"

"But you sound like a girl!" She giggled.

"Shut up! I'm trying to tell you what's deep in my heart…What!?!? Still sounding like a girl?"

"I believe you are trying to be a gentleman. And allow me to say that I want you to be my first too." She added shyly.

"But, only not now, as in today, now."

"So if THAT is the case, may I ask why you are still draped over me like a blanket?"

"Just marking my territory." He smirked as he lowered his lips to her neck.

"Oh No! You leave a hickey and I swear Granddaddy will make a eunuch out of you!"

"Eeewwww…..yyyeeaouch!" Visualising the image.

"Exactly!"

"Lower?" He eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

"How low?" she started to undo her shirt buttons and smiling as she did so.

"Low enough for only me to know." He traced his lips down her bra strap towards her breast. Hearing her moan, he sank is teeth on her skin and staked his claim. Lifting his head, he looked down at his "work" and Lucy did the same.

"Tsk!" She pouted.

"What?" he looked into her eyes.

"I was just thinking of showing off my bikini tomorrow." She picked an imaginary lint off his shirt and sigh dramatically. "Looks like I have to wear my white T-shirt when I go swimming with you. At least the hickey won't show" she winked.

Mike never groaned so much in his entire life!

END OF PART 4

* * *

Was that what you expect to happen? Please tell me. Next one will have them at age 21 & 22. I hope you'll stay tuned!


	5. Something For Company

**Author's Note** : Hey,...I have a little extra time today and I thought I'd post the next chapter. Thank you to all that have been following this ff. It means a lot to me. I apologise for any spelling mistakes and gramma errors and if you think certain scenes are bit ...er...naughty, please close you eyes and skip a few lines. If not, ENJOY!

**Misa facts** :

1. Henry Pope was the warden in Fox River Penitentiary, where Scofield Sr and Sara Tancredi ...er...met.

2. LJ's bride? Just my imagination.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own CSI NY or Prison Break. I'm beginning to sound like a parrot don't I

**Summary** : If I tell it won't be as much fun. Will it?s

* * *

**Age 21 & 22 – Something For Company**

MrScorefield: Miss me?

DontMesseround : Miss you? Of course not…

DontMesseround : It's only been 5 hours….Anyway….

MrScorefield: * sniffs * ..'Anyway'!?!?!?

DontMesseround: I have your shirt to keep me company.

MrScorefield : What shirt?

DontMesseround : The one that you'll find missing in the next couple of seconds…..One thousand one, One thousand tw…

MrScorefield : YOU TOOK MY SHIRT?!?!?!?!?!?

***

_FLASHBACK_

_"What time do you have to go?" _

"_Lucy, I don't think this is the right time to ask me that."_

"_Ok."_

"_Ok? Good. Now where were we?"_

"_Let's see. Hmmm... I took your shirt off, you ripped by top, we were kissing like each other senseless, you picked me up, you walked backwards... AH! I believe you were carrying me to my room to have your way with me."_

"_Right."_

_Much later, Mike and Lucy was whispering their love and promises when his phone vibrated and he groaned._

"_I swear Henry has a crystal ball shove up somewhere. He knows just when to call every time!" Kissing Lucy's nose, "Gotta take this"._

_As Mike was on the phone, Lucy got up to pick their discarded clothes. Picking up her bra she did a little dance which made Mike a little distracted before he threw his shirt at her. She laughed and went out of her bedroom to pick up his backpack from the front door. For her considerate actions, Mike blew a kiss her way._

_Ending his call, he pulled her hand and sat her on his lap and he held her tight. Hiding her face in his neck, she whispered, "Fly safe?"_

_"I will. You keep yourself safe for me?"  
__  
"I will. Go get your shower and I'll stuff your things in your backpack for you."_

_"Thank you" taking her face in his hands, he stared into her eyes. It's a look that they both shared since the summer they shared a long time ago, "You still do, right?"_

_Kissing his palm and she nodded as she captured his stare, "You too?"_

_"Always."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

***

DontMesseround : You mean the one I'm wearing right now?

DontMesseround : The one that I'm wearing with nothing underneath?

MrScorefield : * drools *

DontMesseround : If you want it back I can take it off right now.

MrScorefield : Only if you own a webcam.

MrScorefield : *note to myself : buy a webcam for Lucy and a bigger monitor for me*

DontMesseround : What took you so long to come on line?

MrScorefield : Funny. I've never done that before

DontMesseround : MIKE!!!!!!

MrScorefield : Ok. Sorry. I got in late. Last minute bookings.

DontMesseround : You moonlighting as…..

MrScorefield : Lucy, Honey, you know I only dance for you

DontMesseround: Lucky me!

MrScorefield : Seriously, there were some last minute call. They need to transfer an organ to a hospital across town.

DontMesseround : You ok?

MrScorefield : Yes.

DontMesseround : Miss me?

MrScorefield : You know I do but I've got my dog tag to keep me company

***

_FLASHBACK_

_Mike's neck was strained from the hundredth time he turned to look at the doorway. Lucy was late. She called to say that she will be late but forty minutes more, it'll be considered a no-show. Mike had almost given up when she finally made her appearance. He immediately forgave her for her tardiness._

_How could he not? Her figure that he knows so well was in a dark green long dress that hugged her like he would, tight. The innocent looking halter neckline held up the bodice that hides the ample bosom that he knows and worships. The sleeveless feature of the bodice left her creamy shoulders bare for his lips to explore, soon. The long skirt, which covered her legs that once wrapped themselves around his waist, was prim and proper looking. That was until she took a step towards him in her killer heels. The thigh high slit that expose her thigh at every step, certainly did not emit any prim and proper behavior out of him, especially from his "friend" down south. He wondered if LJ's and Kiara's relatives and wedding guests will find it odd if he were to hold the table cloth in front of him as he walked towards his girl._

_"Sorry I'm late"_

_"You are so beautiful"_

_"You look good too"_

_"You are so beautiful"_

_"Thank you but I think you've already said that" she giggled._

_"You… are…. so….so… beautiful"_

_"Lucy!" Sara Scofield came from behind her. Hearing her name, she turned towards the familiar voice and this gave Mike the back view of her dress. Her back was covered. Yes. But the long narrow opening running down from her nape to her waist, peek-a-booed just slightly to allow him to see that there was no bra strap! Her hair which was twisted into a loose chignon had little daisies in it. And one was coming loose as if tempting him to push it back in and tangle his fingers in her soft hair. Her perfume knocked his senses into overdrive._

_"Sexy as hell!" He growled in her ear just before his Mom hugged Lucy._

_"What did I tell you about swearing Sweetheart?" his Mom questioned without looking at him._

_"It's sexy only when Dad does it?"_

_"Don't get smart Mikey." She reached out and smacked his arm. "Don't listen to him Lucy. Come let me get you some cake," and make to pull the young girl's arm but she grabbed air instead. Her son had pulled Lucy into his arms._

_"Sorry Mom Lucy needs to go. I mean we need to go."_

_"But she just got here!" Sara raised her eyebrow at her son._

_"No one saw her. So no one will miss her."  
__  
"Michael Scofield Junior?"_

_"Mom, she's three days late for my 19th birthday. I'm two days away from going to Miami. I won't be back for another year. LJ will be busy with his Kiara… You and Dad.…"_

_"Right. Go." She gave both her son and his girlfriend a kiss on their cheeks._

_Smirking, Michael Scofield sidled next to his wife and placed his hand low on her back, "Raging hormones" He gave her a wink._

_"That comment would be more convincing if your hand is not on my butt, Mr Scofield." Sara replied with a wink of her own._

_***_

_"Did I hurt you?" Mike whispered against Lucy's temple as she sat on his lap and his hand was caressing her bare back under his shirt that she had on._

_"No. Well, just for a moment. But you made up for it," she replied shyly as they sat on the back deck of the cabin by the lake, waiting for the sun to rise over the horizon._

_"That's some birthday gift Lucy. I'm honoured" he kissed her softly, "Thank you"_

_"I gave as much as I took. It's something that we both have been wanting and wishing for a long time" placing her finger on his lips, as she know what he wanted to say, "No. I don't regret it. I never will. You know I love you Mike. As you said, we might meet other people out there coz we still have along way to go and we don't know what tomorrow brings. Our parents' past has taught us to never take tomorrow or even the next minute for granted. I want to share something with you now. One precious moment, that no one can take from us. I love you."_

_"Promise me something?" he pushed her hair off her forehead and cupped her jaw._

_"What?"_

_"If ever you need anything. Help of any kind. Call for me? Even if fate puts us with other people….."_

_"Mike.."_

_"Promise me" he urged._

_"I promise" she nodded against his palm._

_"I love you."_

_"I have something for you." She leaned back to take the little box that she placed on the window frame earlier._

_"Another birthday gift? You spoil me Lucy." He kissed her nose and took the little wrapped box from her._

_"A little something to keep you company." She rested her head in the crook of his neck._

_Mike unwrapped the box and took out the small rectangular silver plate that was attached to a chain. Looking at the little words that was etched on the dog tag, "ML Always" he read, smiling he raised an eyebrow, "ML?"_

_"Michael Lucy." She kissed his chin and looked deep into his eyes smiling that little smile of hers, "Always"._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_***_

DontMesseround : Mike? You there?

MrScorefield : Yeah I'm here.

MrScorefield : Just remembering the day you gave me the dog tag.

DontMesseround : Only the dog tag?

MrScorefield : You are 3 States away Miss Messer. It's already midnight here. No amount of begging will make Henry let me have that chopper for tonight to fly to you and show you exactly what I remember.

MrScofield : So take a pity on me and lay off the "Let Me Ride You" images will you?

DontMesseround : Tsk!

DontMesseround : Am I keeping you from your beauty sleep? Or midnight fantasies?

MrScorefield : Lucy…….

DontMesseround : Ok… I know you need to be up early tomorrow.

DontMesseround : Just two things….

MrScorefield : Yes?

DontMesseround : #1. Fly safe and I love you.

MrScorefield : I will and I love you too.

DontMesseround : #2…..

MrScorefield : Yes?

DontMesseround : I'mtakingyourshirtoff!

MrScorefield : * thud *

MrScorefield : You naughty girl. You'll pay the next time I see you.

DontMesseround : Sounds like a promise to me.

MrScorefield : You bet. Night Lucy.

DontMesseround : Night Mike. Love you.

MrScorefield : Love you too.

THE END OF PART 5

* * *

I hope you like that chapter as much as I liked writing it.


	6. Sir? It's About Lucy

**Author's Note **: Hey,.... Here's another chapter. I am being a little mean. Just a bit but I need to. I need you to decide on the actual time frame of how the story goes. If its a little confusing, I'm sorry.

**MiSa facts** :

1. Sara was involve with the Doctors Without Borders programme once.

2. Henry Pope made Micheal Scofield work on a model of a Tag Mahal, when he was in prison. Henry knew that Micheal is a good guy.

3. Judy is Henry's wife.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own CSI NY or Prison Break. Also I do not own the song "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx.

**Summary** : Mike needs to speak with the Messers about Lucy.

* * *

**Age 25 & 26 – Sir? It's About Lucy.**

"Doctors Without Borders? Lucy…."

"Please Mama. They were recruiting at the medical school. There were hundreds of applicants and I'm chosen. It'll only be about 2 and half years and I'll learn a lot. It goes beyond than just medicine. Daddy?" Lucy looked from one parent to another.

"Where will they be sending you?"

"Either Africa or India. I get to make the choice."

"Lucy. You know that you have our support. Just promise us that if it gets too tough…"

"I call Uncle Mac?" She asked innocently.

"Lucy….." Her father warned.

"I promise to come home."

***

_One year later, in a the coastal village in Sri Lanka, India._

One night after a busy day of attending to hundreds of patients, Lucy finally managed to lay down on her cot and was about to close her eyes when she heard her PC tinged, signaling a new message for her. Sleepily, she turned over and checked it.

_You have a message from MJScofield._

With a smile she opened it.

_Hey My Hottie Lucy aka Dr Messer (aka White Coat Dancer),_

_Tired? I made something for you. Not my original composition but it shows that I can sing (so I've been told by my Mommy). I think all those piano lessons they made me sit thru finally paid off too. Quit laughing I'm trying to be a romantic & sensitive boyfriend that every girl dreams of here._

_Just listen to the words and know that I'm thinking of you._

_ML Always._

_Lucy clicked on the video and saw Mike. He winked, started on the piano and relayed her his feeling in a song that made Lucy longed to be with him soon._

_Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never  
But how can we say forever  
__  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it, baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it, baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_Waiting for you _

***

_Three years later_

Lucy Messer had just finished her shower and was getting ready to fix her dinner in the kitchen. Hair still wet but brushed letting the soft curls fingering her neck. The new hairstyle suit her and she can't wait for Michael to complaint. Not about the length but more by the fact that he can't hide his "work".

Clad in black jeans and V-neck top that showed her waist whenever she moved the arms, Lucy opened the fridge to inspect what was available. Though the blast from the fridge was cold, her senses sent a colder chill down her spine. There was a presence in her kitchen.

***

"Hey Mike." Lindsay Messer opened the door to find Michael Scofield Junior on her front porch. He was fiddling with the cap that had his company logo on it and smiled nervously.

"Hi Mrs Messer." He pulled his collar and cleared his throat, "Is Mr Messer in?"

"Yes. Please come in." Lindsay answered and her CSI instinct suddenly kicked in. "Are you ok Mike?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ma'am?!?!? This sounds….DANNNNYYY!!!!" She pulled him in and dragged him to find her husband.

***

A hand clamped around her mouth and pushed her against the fridge. Her hands were held in her captor's at her back. Pushing her hair aside, the intruder spoke in soft whisper, "Be good and do as I say".

At her nod, he turned her around and led her out of the apartment.

***

Danny Messer instinctively dropped the papers he was reading and he reached for the baseball bat on the mantle.

"Montana, what's wrong? Mike?" He looked from his pale looking wife to the pale looking man that was in his wife's death grip.

"Mr Messer, Sir…."

"SIR!?!?!??!"

"See Danny. It's never Sir or Ma'am unless….."

Danny stepped up to Mike who was as tall as his long time friend, Don Flack and stared up into the younger man's eyes. The height difference did not matter to him as he spoke in a low menacing voice, "Tell me Scofield. Tell me now. What is this about? Is it about Lucy?"

Danny Messer face drained when Mike answered, "Yes. This is about Lucy."

***

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy turned in her seat to look at the face that was in shadows.

"All in good time Sweetheart." He smirked.

"You are gonna pay for this!" She hissed.

His deep chuckle was all she heard as he kept on driving down the long, lonely and dark road.

***

Lindsay Messer was trying to control her sobbing. She kept repeating, "My baby, my baby".

"You are lucky that I don't own a shot gun like my wife's Daddy does or I woulda shoot you for making my Montana cry."

"But Sir….."

"Stop calling me Sir! You wanna see her cry some more?"

"No Ss…No Mr Messer." turning to Lindsay, "I'm sorry Mrs Messer. I …"

He stopped what he was about to say when she wiped her tears away with one hand, shook her head and took his hand in hers.

"Just promise me that you'll do everything you can to ….to ensure that ..I mean to…to keep her safe?"

"I promise Mrs Messer."

Lindsay Messer than hugged him tight. "I'm glad she has you." She whispered in his ear.

***

Stopping the truck in front of a huge warehouse, he undid her seatbelt and pulled her to him across the front seat to exit on the driver's side. Placing his hands on the back of her shoulders he marched her into the warehouse.

Entering by a small door, he held her shoulder with one hand while turning on a switch to illuminate the vast room.

Lucy sucked in her breath upon seeing what was in front of her.

Turning her head slowly to the man beside her, she wanted to scream.

***

"I leave it in your hands now. I believe you know what you are doing." Danny Messer leaned forward in his seat, his piercing blue eyes held that of Mike's cobalt ones.

"Right. I'll do whatever …."

"I know you will." He leaned back and crossed his arms on his chest, "but remember if anything goes wrong, if she gets hurt, I'll make sure no one will ever find you."

***

Lucy screamed.

She turned and threw herself against him, which made him staggered slightly at the sudden weight but managed to hold his balance. Her fingers were in his hair forcing his head up for his eyes to look up at her, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he had his arms around her tight.

"You did it! You did it!" She screamed. "YOU'VE GOT YOUR WINGS!!!!!"

"Yup! Now I can fly both helicopters and planes! Am I good or what?"

Mike chuckled as she placed kisses all over his face and then hugged his face to her chest, tight.

"I'm so proud of you" she squeezed him tighter.

"Lucy..." he winced "I can't breathe!" but laughed when she released him and started kissing him fully on his lips this time.

Gently putting her down on the ground, they embraced while all the time kissing until a discreet cough was heard in the background.

"I would suggest a room." Henry called out from his office above them, "But I thought a plane ride would be more appropriate for this celebration."

They couple laughed at the suggestion.

"Go! Take your girl out for a ride. Just bring back my "Judy II" in one piece or I'll make you glue her back piece by piece just like I made your Dad worked on my Taj Mahal. She's more than just a plane to me so don't even leave a scratch on her!" the old man waved them away.

"Thank you Henry" Lucy called out.

"My pleasure, my Dear. Just make sure that boy of yours doesn't pull any air stunts!" He gave Mike a wink and thumbs up before retreating into his office.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." He kissed her temple, "Come on" and he pulled Lucy towards the single-engine aircraft named after Henry's beloved wife, Judy.

They flew about fifteen minutes before Mike called in for a landing. Getting the ok from Henry, he circled the runaway twice before taking Lucy's hand and placed a kiss on her palm. He smiled. Not his usual smile but there was something different about it.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"You know I do." Lucy turned to him and silently asked what was wrong.

Mike flew over the airbase and circled on top of the building where usually the helicopter that he flies lands. He motioned for Lucy to look out the window on her side and angled the plane so that she could see the helipad. He radioed Henry and the dark helipad was suddenly lighted. He waited.

From where he sat, controlling the plane, he saw Lucy's cheeks streamed with tears. Her hand covered her mouth and more tears came down. After some long agonizing lifelong seconds, she finally turned her tear drenched face to him and nodded. "Yes" she whispered.

Earlier that day, Mike had engaged Henry on his idea and the old man who is like a grandfather to him had totally agreed on helping him carry out the plan. They had spent hours on arranging the lights on the helipad and hoped that his efforts will not go to waste. The result was what made Lucy cried.

On the helipad, little white and blue stringed lights were arranged in a circle to spell 'L WILL YOU MARRY ME? M'. The arrangement was in such a way that it symbolizes a ring and the letters M and L came to be placed side by side as on his dog tag "ML". The lights were like a beacon or a lifeline against the darkened forested area. It was his way of telling her how special she is to him and how he needs her to be his lifeline.

After landing the plane safely, he took hold of her hand and gently led her to the helipad. Standing in the middle of the lighted proposal, he then went down on one knee and took her hand to place a ring on her finger. Straightening to his full height again, he took her face between his palms and kissed her softly.

"I promised myself long before I promised your Mama and Daddy that I will love you, take care of you, cherish you and keep you safe always. Lucy I've loved you for along time and you don't know how happy I am that you have said yes to my asking you to be my wife." He gently wiped away the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks again. "From this day forward, I'll do my best to not make you cry unless they are happy tears, ok?"

She held her tears and took his hand from her face to lay a kiss on his palm. In an emotional voice, she replied. "I love you, have always loved you and will always love you. Being away from you for the past 2 and half years had made me realize what I'll be missing if I don't have you by my side. Phone calls, e-mails, MSN, letters, webcams just can't beat having the real you with me. I guess you are stuck with me Scofield."

"I like the sound of that," he whispered.

"My Mama's gonna scream!" she laughed eventually.

"Er…actually she cried" he said sheepishly.

"What?"

"I went to your parents' place to ask for your hand in marriage… I know….I know …very old fashion..but…anyway, your Daddy threatened to hurt me coz I made your Mama cried. Do crying run in your family? I mean.. OW!"

"Why did you made Mama cry?" Rubbing the imaginary sting away from his arm.

"Hey, that was not my intention. First she thought that I came with bad news that you're kidnapped or something. Just beacause I called her 'Ma'am'. Calling your Dad 'Sir' is also not good. By the way, your Daddy holding a baseball bat is just scary. Then when I finally told them of me wanting to marry you, your Mom just started crying again."

"They said yes?"

"With promises attached, of course. But your Dad said it's still up to you. You did say yes right?" he tilted her face up to him.

"I did but you still have to pay the price for scaring me earlier on." She pouted and ran her finger down his shirt and fiddled with his shirt button.

"With pleasure." He suddenly pushed her away from him and lay spread eagle on the ground. "I'm all yours! Come and get me!"

Laughing, Lucy landed herself on him.

Two days later when Mike went up to the helipad to take the helicopter out, he noticed an additional warning scribbled under the "No Smoking" sign on the door. Someone had added "No Hanky Panky".

***

Two figures were huddled on the sofa. One was whispering softly and running a hand through the other's hair and back coaxing for the crying to stop. The sobbing has been going on for almost twenty minutes.

"My baby, my baby...."

"Shhh….Honey, it's gonna be ok?'

"But…" Another sob.

"You know he loves her. Just like we both love each other. And he is going to take good care of her. He promised and you know that Mike Scofield is a good guy."

"But she's still my baby." The crying started again.

"I know. And you're supposed to be the only man in her life. Danny, she will always be your baby no matter what. It's just that she grew up and found someone she wants to share her life with. Like when I found you."

"I did give him the green light to marry her. My baby!" he sighed.

"Look on the bright side, maybe you'll soon have a grandchild to spoil…"

"WHAT!?!?!?!? HE KNOCKED HER UP ALREADY!?!?!?!?" He pushed himself away from Lindsay.

"Danny calm down. I'm sure they are more careful than we were, Cowboy." She winked.

"Oh ok." He settled back on the sofa. Then. "Wait! That means they ARE having sex!"

"A brilliant deduction Detective Messer." His wife patted his back and laughed at her husband's expression.

"My Lucy having a baby? How, how, how…?"

"Funny that's exactly what MY Daddy said when I went back to Montana heavy with your child. Except it was Lindsay instead of Lucy."

"Don't get funny with me Montana. You're not gonna let me live it down are you?"

"Don't bet on it Cowboy. Anyway don't worry, Lucy is not pregnant."

Danny sigh a relief.

"Well, not yet anyway." His wife added.

"You are a mean woman Montana!"

END OF PART 6

* * *

I hope that chapter puts a smile on you face. I now need you to be a little patient for the next chapter update. I'm still working on it and may take a bit more time. Also, it'll be the final chapter. In the meantime, feel free to tell me how the story has been so far.


	7. Always & Forever

**Author's Note** : Hey,......Finally! I've managed to finish my first crossover, multi-chapter ff. YES!!! I really appreciate your reviews and support that you have been given me. Thank you. I hope you'll find my closure to this ff satisfactory. Enjoy Everyone! And Thank you. I apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked or looked too much that I can't decide if it's right or wrong.

**MiSa Facts **:

1. Faith and hope has always been the backbone that kept Micheal Scofield together.

2. Sarah Tancredi is played by actress Sara Wayne Callies.

3. Micheal asked Sarah is she has been to Thailand to calm her down during the riot.

4. A day after her birthday, Micheal tried to make Sarah smile.

5. Micheal Scofield has tattooed the blueprints of the prison on his body as a plan to get Lincoln out.

6. Two of Micheal's toes were cut off coz he refuse to divulge a secret. Eewww? I know.

**Disclaimer** : Much as I love writing this ff and playing around with the characters, I do not own anything of CSI NY or Prison Break.

**Summary** : How can we not end this ff without a wedding, right?

* * *

**Ages 28 & 29 – Forever & Always**

Lucy Messer had just finished getting dressed and was putting on her shoes when her phone rang. Tossing aside the clothes and other accessories, she groped around the small bed for the ringing gadget. "Hang on! Hold on! Oh! Where is that ...?" She found it under her shoe box. "Hello."

"Miss Messer?"

"Yes?"

"Are you busy today?"

"I am actually." She placed the phone between her shoulder and ear to put on some lipstick.

"Really? What, may I ask, is on your agenda?"

"I'm meeting someone." She faced the mirror and practised a few smiles.

"Is that right?"

"Hm-hmm! A really nice someone." She added some mascara.

"Ah! 'Nice' you say?"

"No." She pondered for a few seconds before adding. "Actually, he is perfectly gorgeous, dashingly handsome, has a heart of gold, with a body so smoldering hot and sexy as hell! And he is so so good with his 'F' skills." She growled.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Mike?" She answered innocently.

"This 'someone' you're drooling over, better be me or else!"

"'Or else', sounds so tempting." She replied with excitement. "But if I were to say it's you. Will there be a reward that includes a blindfold and an some exotic flower?"

"I do believe it does."

"It was you that I was talking about Oh-My-Hot-One!"

"For the record, just what is an 'F' skill?" Mike chuckled.

"'Flying' skill. What do you think I was talking about?" Lucy giggled.

"Minx! I love ready for today?" Mike turned to face the window that overlooked the bay while talking to Lucy.

"Can't wait. I love you too Fly Boy."

"I loved you first." He leaned against the window frame, lost in their conversation.

"I've loved you since I was fourteen." Lucy countered.

"I've loved since you gave me that black-eye." His smirk suddenly turned to frown when he noticed the reflection on the glass pane.

"Oh! That's so sweet!" She sighed but added quickly, "Wait! What's that noise? What's happening there?" Lucy asked.

Mike Scofield turned and was faced with a circus. The so-called circus consisted of his own two brothers, Wayne and Cale, his cousin LJ and Lucy's five brothers, Daniel Jr, Bruce, Louis, Marc and Speranzio or better known as Speed. They were all over the room, making a spectacle of themselves. Marc and Speed were making dramatic gagging actions and rolling their eyes. Wayne, Bruce and Speed were blowing kisses towards one another and making heart shapes with their fingers and laying it over their hearts. Cale and LJ were laughing at Daniel Jr or DJ's mimicking his sister on the other line by crying into to a tissue and mouthing 'I love yous' over an imaginary phone.

"Just the guys going wild from eavesdropping on our PERSONAL AND PRIVATE conversation!" He glared at them which only made them laughed hysterically.

"My brothers?" She held back her giggle.

"All five of them, plus the two clowns of mine and of course the leader of the pack, LJ."

"My poor Pumpkin!"

"You better not let them hear that!" Mike whispered furiously while covering the mouthpiece with his hand. This only made the guys leaned in closer. "Listen Sweetheart, I got to go and talk to my Dad. I'll see you soon."

"Ok. I have to go too. My Mama and your Mom are talking in whispers and looking my way."

"They are talking about us, aren't they?"

"We are the couple of the moment."

"Or counting their future grandchildren."

"Daddy still has that book of names for boys, in his side drawer, after all these years."

"That's convenient." He whispered in a low voice, teasingly.

"Very funny Mr Scofield."

"I try. I love you."

Before Lucy could reply, she heard a chorus of "We love you too!" coming from the background and Mike's swearing. This was naturally followed by wolf whistles, air kisses and mad laughter.

"Sweetheart, I better go before they come out with some new ammo. Don't keep me waiting later, alright?"

"I won't."

"And Lucy?"

"Yes Mike?"

"Forever?"

"Forever and always."

***

Sarah Scofield and Lindsay Messer were sitting side by side on the couch. A box of tissue wedged between them. Almost half of the contents had been used since they entered the room that Lucy was in. The sight of the young woman brought both mothers to tears and Lucy had to console both women one after the other.

"She is so beautiful Lindsay." Sara sniffed after wiping her last tear.

"Call me bias Sara, but she is, isn't she?" Lindsay pulled another tissue.

"I still remember when you first brought her over to our place. She was so adorable. I think you said she had just started to walk but she followed Mike everywhere around the house. She even got over her fear of Lincoln and pulled his leg pants to carry her over to Mike who was hiding in the closet."

"I remember that. Later we found them both asleep in that hammock you have in your back porch. I think they were inseparable from the start." She sighed.

"You know that summer that we went to Thailand for a holiday? Mike was torn between going or staying."

"Why?"

"Lucy." Sarah pointed at Lucy who was talking on the phone.

"You're kidding!"

"No. That was the time that he finally found out that Lucy is a girl. A girl that's more than just a childhood friend, if you know what I mean." They both laughed.

"Well, we went to Italy that year and Lucy was driving Danny crazy asking him why can't we go to Thailand instead. On the bright side? Danny was glad that she was too busy mopping around to notice the Italian boys that were trying to get her attention everywhere we went!"

"Aren't they a pair."

"I'm glad Lucy is joining my family Lindsay." Sarah took Lindsay's hand. Lindsay squeezed her hand in return.

"Thank you. Danny might not admit it but he's happy that our daughter is marrying Mike. You have a wonderful son, Sara." She pulled out a tissue to hand it over to Sarah and one for herself.

"I'm gaining a daughter. Finally! Another woman in the house after years of Scofield and Burrows men driving me crazy." She rejoiced between laughter and tears.

"I know what you mean. With Danny and his five super heroes, sometimes I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle. But you know what?"

"We can't live without them?" Sara offered.

"Shamelessly true." They both sighed.

"You think we have to wait long before Mike and Lucy ..you know?" Nodding her head towards Lucy, who was looking suspiciously at them.

"I don't know but I can't wait to see my daughter pregnant. It's gonna be cool."

"If Mike is anything like his father, he'll spend the next nine months child proofing the house."

"When Danny found out about Lucy, he went out and bought lots of toys. Then he read about the dangers of what some toys could pose to a baby, he returned most of them!"

"Naming the boys have always put Micheal in a spin."

"Danny still keeps his book on boy names in his side drawer."

The two friends looked at one another and burst out laughing at their husband's antics.

"Mama? You think I look fat in this?" Lucy stood in front of them, twirling her long skirt.

"Lucy Honey, why would you think that? You look great. I on the other hand looked like a whale on my wedding day." She winked at Sarah.

"You look absolutely beautiful Lucy." Sarah said with emotion in her voice.

"Thank you Mrs Scofield."

"Lucy. You are going to be Mrs Scofield soon. Don't you think its about time you call me Mom?"

The three of them finished the box of tissues.

***

"You alright, son?" Micheal Scofield turned to find his first born standing by his side. Mike was massaging his left palm with his right thumb. A gesture his father knew so well.

"Yeah. Just.." He shrugged.

"Scared?" Micheal offered.

"Yeah. That! You ever get scared Dad?" He blew out a breath.

"Loads of time."

"The Micheal Scofield? Scared?"

"Yes, The Micheal Scofield. " He started to massage his left hand, like Mike, but stopped and put his hands in his pockets, instead.

"When I heard your Uncle Linc was put on death row, I was scared that I was going to lose a brother whom I thought I knew. When I was in Fox River, I was scared that I could not save him in time. When Abruzzi took my toes off, I was scared to even think what awaited me round the next corners and doors. When I saw your Mom each time in the infirmary, I was scared of falling in love with her. When I started that riot, I was scared for your Mom's life. When were on the run, I was scared of never seeing her again. When I thought I've lost her, I was scared to even think of what if I hadn't ask her for help in the first place.

"When everything was over and I found out that we were going to have you, I was scared. What if you'll never understand or be ashamed of what I was. When I was waiting for your Mom to walk across the beach and meet me for our wedding by the water's edge, I was scared that by some cruel joke we would be separated again. When you and your brothers were down with that deadly flu virus, I was scared to even think of breathing. But most of all? I was scared of what might have been, if I hadn't had that tumor removed, hadn't marry your Mom and not having the chance to have and be able to love any of you.

"I was and still am scared of a lot of things Mike. But from that, I have learnt to love. To be unselfish and be more aware of people around me. To cherish and treasure the ones who love me. To make good use of the many second chances that have been given to me. Lastly, never to take tomorrow or even the next minute for granted."

"I'm never ashamed of you Dad. I'm proud to know that whatever that you did, it was all for keeping your family together. I'm proud to be part of our family. You and Mom have made me what I am today. I know I don't say it often but I love you guys. Even if Wayne and Cale are a pain sometimes, they are my brothers and I'd do anything to keep them safe."

"I love you too, son." Pulling his son to give him a tight hug. They stayed that way for a few moments. Micheal closed his eyes tight to stop the tears from flowing. Mike was willing his tears to do the same.

"You ready to be shackled and tied down?" Micheal joked after releasing the younger Scofield.

"That's mean Dad."

"Right. Come on, let's go meet your Lucy."

"Yeah." Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "And Dad?"

"Yes Mike?"

"Thank you."

***

"Daddy, are you alright?" Lucy held on to her father's arm as he suddenly stopped walking.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Danny patted his daughter's hand.

"Daddy if it's too..." She started worriedly.

"Lucy listen. I worked my butt off to get out of that wheelchair when you were small. Your Mama asked if I was competing with my ten month old daughter? I knew I had to get out of that damn thing so I could chase and scare away any boy that would even look at you. But deep down. I wanted to dance with your Mama. On your wedding day, if I hadn't managed to scare all your boyfriends away, I want to walk you down the aisle and dance with you.

"So look. If I can get out of that chair and walk again. This sprained ankle I got from stepping off DJ's new Harley ain't gonna stop me from walking you down this runaway."

"DJ's bike? I thought you told Mama you slipped on an oil slick on the driveway?" Lucy looked at him suprised.

"Much as I love your Mama, this little secret stays between your brother, you and me." He winked.

"Still up to your old tricks aren't you."

"I don't want her to worry."

"You don't want her to bite your head off."

"That, too."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Lucy. You'll always be my baby girl. Come on. Let's not keep your Mike waiting." Danny took another step with his daughter supporting him. "You ready Baby Girl?"

"I guess so." She smiled nervously.

"Quit worrying Kiddo. I know that everything will be alright. Just take deep breaths and relax as we walk down this long aisle. This very long aisle."

"We can stop for a short while."

"Ha-ha! And sit down for a slice for pizza? Naah! I'll be ok. Just whose idea is this to turn this landing strip into a wedding site?"

"Henry. It's his gift for us. He loves Mike like a grandson that he never had."

"Good idea really." Danny pursed his lips.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Where else can we fit my side of the family from the Island, your Mama's huge clan from Montana." He received a light slap on his arm and a giggle for mentioning Lindsay's family. "The whole lab AND precinct too!"

"No wonder you eloped with Mama." Lucy laughed.

"Shhh. She still haven't figured that out yet."

"Daddy!" She gasped.

"You love him?"

"Henry?"

"You get this wiseass humor from your Mama." Danny tapped his daughter's nose."Mike. I'm asking you if love him."

"He is the one for me. The man that I want to spend my life with. He is the one." Lucy answered solemnly.

"I know he is the one and I'm happy it's him." Indirectly, Danny gave her his blessing.

"Thank you Daddy." Danny thumbed away the tear that was at the corner of Lucy's eye.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get this over with. I bet your Mama that I won't cry when I give you away coz I know you'll be in safe hands. But anymore of this sentimental talk, I gonna lose another bet, again."

They made it to the end of the flower littered aisle where Mike was waiting for her. Mike took a few steps forward so that Danny do not have to take the few steps to his seat unaided after handing Lucy to him. Mike's heart felt a little heavy and he swallowed when he saw how his bride hugged her father and heard her whisper.

"You are my favourite Daddy. I'll always love you."

Danny Messer pursed his lips tight and nodded before taking her hand and placing them in Mike's upheld palm. He squeezed their enjoined hands and nodded to Mike before taking his seat beside his wife.

"A Benjamin, Montana?" He wiped his eyes as he took her hand in his.

"No Cowboy." Lindsay cuddled closer to her husband. "I gonna cheat and let you win. Love you."

"I love you too." he whispered.

Squeezing her hand and tapping it on his lap, like he did many years ago in that Montana Courthouse, he placed a kiss on her temple before Lindsay laid her head on his shoulder and silently sob as their daughter took her vows to the man who was her childhood friend.

Across the aisle, Micheal Scofield had his arm around Sarah's shoulders. She too was sobbing as their first born promised to love, cherish and honor his bride that he had loved since young. The little boy who had been the light at the end of their dark and perilious journey, was standing before them as a man starting his life with the one he loves.

"You alright?" Micheal whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She sobbed.

"Know what?"

"What?"

"We are gaining a daughter." He gave her his killer smirk.

"You trying to make me smile Micheal?" She smiled, despite her tears.

"That's part of the plan, yes. Is it working?" He lightly nudged her shoulder with his.

"You're a riot Scofield." She pushed his shoulder with hers. "I love you."

"Me too, Sarah."

***

Usually, it is customary for the bride and groom to have the first dance. When the time came, Mike took Lucy's hand and led her across the dance floor. Lucy was surprised that he didn't stop till they came to the table where Danny Messer was sitting. Mike took Lucy's hand and placed a kiss on her fingers. Stepping close to her, he bent and whispered in her ear softly.

"I have the rest of my life to dance with you and I can wait for a few minutes more before I claim that privilege. Right now, I want you to dance with your Daddy first. I know he has been waiting a long time for this moment."

Taking a step back, he searched for a response in his wife's beautiful features. He saw her mouthed "I love you" and nodded with tears in her eyes. Holding her hand, he handed her over to his father-in-law, who like his daughter, had tears in his eyes upon seeing the gesture. Danny Messer nodded his appreciation to his new son-in-law and patted the back of his head gently.

"Should we tell them?" Back in her husband's arms, Lucy Scofield asked as she rested her head on his chest moving in perfect harmony to the music floating around them. Dancing together as Mr & Mrs Scofield for the first time, they were oblivious of the couples dancing around them.

"It'll just start them crying again." Mike turned slightly to place a kiss on top of her head.

"Oh yeah. I think our Moms have cried enough for today." Nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck.

"I was taking about our Dads." She could feel his chest rumbled with laughter and she followed with her own giggles.

"You happy?" Mike asked as he held his wife closer.

"More than I can ever imagine." Lucy smiled into his shoulder.

"Me too." Coaxing her head up to meet his gaze, he whispered. "I love you Lucy."

"And I'll always love you Mikey. Don't ever leave me."

The couple shared a kiss in the middle of the dance floor that erupted cheers and wolf whistles from their family and friends.

***

_Later, in the same year......._

"What the hell are you doing out here?!?"

"She told me to get out."

"And you actually listened to her?"

"Get your ass back in there, Mike!"

"But Dad. She said she hates me!"

"They always say that." Glancing at his companion, Micheal added, "Right Danny?"

"Yup! Every damn time! My Montana even threathened to do me bodily harm if I ever get her pregnant again." Danny Messer looked up from his book to share his experience. "Just get back in there, Son."

"Right Mike. Don't take anything she says to heart. She don't mean a word she says. But just watch those nails. THOSE will harm you."

Both fathers chuckled.

"You sure.....?" Mike started to ask but was interrupted by a nurse.

"Mr Scofield?"

Mike pointed to his father.

"No Mike. I think she's calling for you." Danny started chuckling again.

"Mr Scofield? Your wife is asking for you."

"See?" Micheal pointed at his son.

Mike reached the door just as both Sarah and Lindsay entered the waiting room. He gave both mothers a quick kiss on their cheeks and ran to be with his Lucy in the delivery room.

"Hey." Sara sat next to her husband and earned a kiss from him.

"Hey." He held her close and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Is Lucy ok?"

"She is doing fine. It won't be long." She played with his fingers. "How's Mike doing?"

"Let's just say, he is just like me when I was waiting for him."

"Oooohhh Scofield that's bad." Sara giggled. "Let's hope he won't faint like you did at the sight of blood."

"This is the part where it remains a secret between you and me. Okay Doc?" He squeezed her tight.

"Still having secrets Scofield?" His wife elbowed his side.

"As long as there is one secret that all the world knows, I'm good."

"What secret is that?" She peeked at him.

"That I love you and will do anything to keep you safe."

"You definitely have the blueprints to my heart Micheal." Sarah pulled his head down for a kiss.

"You are forever tattoed in mine, Sarah." He whispered before claiming her lips.

Lindsay Messer sat down next to her husband and pinched his love handles.

"Hey. What are you reading?"

"Hey." He gave a her a quick kiss before showing her the book he was looking through. 'Best Boys Names Ever'.

She started giggling. "You still think it's gonna be a boy Danny?"

"They both come from a male dominated family, so what's the odds?"

"That sounds like a bet to me." She bit the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from laughing because she knew what's coming.

"Wiseass." He glared at her. "Right Montana. This is one bet I'm gonna win. So? A couple of Benjamins, this time?"

"Nope. If you win, I'll stick a note on my back that says 'Batman Rocks!' the next three times we have a family gathering. But WHEN I win. You, Mr Messer, will have to sit and watch with me all the episodes of Speed Racer for a week!"

"You're on Montana. Seal with a kiss?" Lindsay leaned closer and they shared a kiss.

"What's that you have there?" He just noticed that she was holding a book.

"Just a book on names for girls." His wife showed him but held the book closer to herself.

"Hah! I'm so looking forward to the next gatherings." He gloated.

"Don't count your chickens just yet Cowboy!" Lindsay countered and opened the book to the page where Lucy had bookmarked using the ultrasound picture that showed the sex of her first child.

***

In the delivery room, Mike and Lucy gazed down at their new born baby who was looking around curiously in her mother's arms.

"She looks just like you Sweetheart."

"I know. She's a knockout." Lucy replied her voice heavy with emotion.

"You okay?" Mike leaned forward to look at his wife. Holding her head to meet his questioning gaze.

Nodding, Lucy leaned into his palm. "I'm sorry I was said things."

"Shhh.. No. There's nothing to be sorry for. I understand. Ok?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss and parted when the little bundle Lucy had in her arm began squirming. They looked down at the little life that they had created together. Smiling, Mike asked her an unspoken question. At her nod, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and a small one to his new born. He then left the room to announce the arrival of their little sunshine to the anxious grandparents.

Standing at the waiting room door, Mike grinned. Four pair of eyes looked up at him.

"Moms. Dads. Are are you all ready to meet Faith Daniella Scofield?"

THE END

* * *

That's it! I hope you all enjoyed that. Thank you for staying with me for all 7 chapters. Hearing from you will be such a great pleasure.


End file.
